FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional heat dissipation device of a notebook computer. Referring to FIG. 1, heat generating elements in the notebook computer 20 mainly includes a graphics card 2 and CPU (central processing unit.) 1. The heat generated in the graphics card 2 and CPU 1 is transmitted to a radiator 4 in a heat dissipation component 21 by a heat guiding pipe 3, and then is blown out of the radiator 4 by a fan 5 in the heat dissipation component 21, so that the heat in the notebook computer 20 is dissipated.
The above mentioned heat dissipation device has the following problems: the heat in the notebook computer 20 is not recycled but is discharged directly, resulting in waste of the heat energy. In addition, for the on-site worker using the notebook computer 20 outdoors, his hands are prone to be frozen stiff or even be frostbit when he operates a keyboard 6 at a low ambient temperature.